


TRANSFORMERS KISS PLAYERS: The Adventures of Rosanna and Marissa Fairborn

by Myst222007



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Kiss Players
Genre: Bikinis, F/F, Lap Sitting, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling, Transformers - Freeform, surfer girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst222007/pseuds/Myst222007
Summary: The 2 lead singers of the Pop group The Kiss Players - Autobot Cassette Rosanna and 20-year old Marissa Fairborn - are enjoying a day at the beach when they see something suspicious...





	TRANSFORMERS KISS PLAYERS: The Adventures of Rosanna and Marissa Fairborn

**Author's Note:**

> Written by KibaRoark @ https://www.deviantart.com/kibaroark

The successful Kiss Players had travelled to Los Angeles, California to partake in a string of high-class fashion shoots. The line-up included Rolling Stone, Hits, Q and Alternative Press, but before they started their jam-packed photographic experience – the members of the Kiss Players were enjoying their time around the city. Marissa, the hot, blonde, twenty year old co-lead singer and Rosanna, the mischievous, pink Autobot and second co-lead singer decided to head out to the beach.   
Upon arriving at the beach, Marissa shoved her hot pink surfboard into the sand – digging the nose in to make sure it wouldn’t fall over. Rosanna sat on a nearby bench and let Marissa set down her belongings beside the wooden chair. Finally ready to begin their spectacular day at the beach, Marissa pulled off her light white chiffon summer dress, revealing her perfect figure and tiny, tight pink bikini. Marissa readjusted a strap of her bikini, feeling as if it was too loose. 

“Rosanna, could you please tighten my strap?” Marissa chirped, turning around to face the water. 

Rosanna stood up from her spot on the bench and lightly tugged on the thin fabric. She never understood how human skin could be so soft and squishy. Unable to resist jiggling Marissa’s tantalizing skin, Rosanna glided her fingers over her torso – moving her digits. Marissa responded immediately, clutching her sides and bending in half; laughing uncontrollably. 

“Stop! Stop! That tickles!” Marissa giggled, staggering forward.   
Rosanna let up then gestured to the water.   
“Come on pro surfer, let’s see what you’ve got!” She smiled. 

Marissa picked up her board from the sand and ran towards the water. She placed the board down and lay on her stomach, starting to paddle out. The fresh, salty water that glazed her skin made it shine and her wet bikini clung to her sculpted body sexily. From the shore, Rosanna watched her fellow band mate and friend enjoy herself – Marissa was in her element. But, after a few minutes – Rosanna became fed up with being alone on the sand. She called out to Marissa, who immediately rode a wave back in to shore. 

“Can I join you on the board?” Rosanna pleaded.   
“Sure!” Marissa chirped back, placing the board down on the water’s surface again. 

The pair moved back out into the open water and waited for a big wave. When it finally arrived, they quickly stood – with Rosanna clinging to Marissa’s waist. As Rosanna was a Cybertronian, she could balance her weight perfectly letting the duo ride the wave all the way into the beach. Just as Marissa was about to get off the surfboard, Rosanna blew some air against her neck – causing a tickling breeze. Marissa yelped and fell off the board into the cold water. She sat their, staring up at Rosanna and cracking a smile. 

Feeling a little tired and quite thirsty, Marissa picked up her black decal covered board and strutted down the beach back to their spot. Rosanna engaged her heating, easily removing the water from her metallic body. Marissa on the other hand, wrapped a towel about her waist – letting her body dry naturally. 

With the sun beating down on them, Rosanna sat back up on the bench. While Merissa continued to towel off, Rosanna stretched herself out to cover the whole bench. The Autobot femme relaxed into her position, enjoying the natural sensation of the sun on her frame. Reaching for her white dress, Marissa felt the fabric and decided as to wether or not she should put it back on. Seeing her friend in deep contemplation, Rosanna piped up. 

“Leave it off, you should let yourself get a natural tan for the photo shoots this week.” Rosanna persuaded. 

Fumbling with the garment, Marissa threw it back in her bag with a sigh. “You’re right, a nice golden tan would look pretty…” She stood, brushing off the excess sand.   
Marissa then reached for the sunscreen, knowing that she didn’t want to have sunburn for the week. As she applied the cool liquid to her body, Rosanna spoke up again. 

“It amazes me that your skin is so fragile. Like, why haven’t humans evolved to have tougher skin or thicker skin?” 

“I don’t know, but I think it’s cute to have soft, plush skin – it feels nicer. Like, if I was asked to sleep on a feather pillow or a leather pillow; I would always pick a feather pillow.” Marissa mused.   
She rubbed the sunscreen into her legs, pressing her bust into her thigh as she moved down her skin. When she sat back up, Marissa caught Rosanna staring at her. 

“What’s up?”

“Can I apply the sunlight blocker to your back?” Rosanna asked.

“I was actually going to ask you too.” Marissa laughed, handing the tube to Rosanna. 

Rosanna sat up, kicking her legs off the bench. Gliding her hands to Marissa’s arms, she guided her onto her lap. 

“You were too far away.” Rosanna justified. 

Paying it no mind, Marissa hummed to herself as Rosanna applied the cream. Reveling in the new sensation of skin and sunscreen, Rosanna moved her digits faster along Marissa’s back; starting to tickle her. 

“Your skin feels so different!” Rosanna laughed, cheekily. 

Marissa howled with a few happy tears falling from her eyes. She wasn’t opposed to Rosanna’s constant tickling, she’d come to accept her friend’s quirky mischievousness. But sometimes, she continued on longer than what Marissa could handle. Throwing her head back, Marissa glanced around the sky above her trying to steel her laughter. Above her, Marissa saw a metallic bird flying around. She swore it was Laserbeak, the Decepticon’s scout. Trying to form words to alert Rosanna, Marissa couldn’t say anything before she watched Laserbeak dive into the ocean! Rosanna relaxed for a moment, giving Marissa a moment catch her breath. 

“I saw Laserbeak! He dove into the ocean!” Marissa gasped.   
“Sure you did! I bet this is just a ploy to get me to stop tickling you!” Rosanna replied with ‘grabby hands’.

“I swear it isn’t!”   
“Oh really?” Rosanna smirked.   
“Yes! Look!” Marissa pointed skyward to another circling metallic object. 

Rosanna wearily glanced up to where Marissa was pointing. Startled by what she saw, she gripped Marissa’s waist tightly. Instinctively, Marissa placed her hands on Rosanna’s and cast her a worried look. 

“That’s Buzzsaw, isn’t it?” She said quietly, afraid to alert the circling Decepticon.

“It is…” Rosanna replied in an equally quiet whisper. 

As the two watched Buzzsaw continue to circle, they waited patiently for the ‘Con to move on. He finally dove towards the water and disappeared into the ocean, just like Laserbeak.

“That’s exactly what Laserbeak did!” Marissa exclaimed. 

“There has to be something there, why would two Decepticons enter into the water in the exact same place?” Rosanna queried. 

“I think you’re right, let's investigate!” Marissa decided, hopping off of Rosanna’s lap. 

Grabbing her wallet from her bag, Marissa quickly ran over to a nearby scuba diving rental shop – renting a tank and mask for the dive. Taking Rosanna’s hand, the two females jumped into the water in search of Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. Rosanna took the lead, easily swimming through the water while gently letting Marissa glide behind her. 

Diving deeper into Pacific Ocean, they neared an object that resembled something similar to a large cave. Drawing closer, Rosanna alerted Marissa to a few roaming Decepticon guards. They were walking around a large rectangle entrance, clutching their weapons and scanning their surroundings. Rosanna drew Marissa towards her, shielding her from the Decepticons. Hiding behind a nearby rock, they waited until the guards turned away from their direction. 

Boosting towards the side of the location, Rosanna quickly tore a hole in the side – kicking down the wall. Water rushed in, but thankfully, the air inside the base subdued some of it. Rosanna and Marissa stepped inside tenderly, not wanting to alert any inside guards after the ruckus they just caused. Pressing against the wall, Rosanna gestured to a nearby door. 

“We should get away from here, they might catch us.” 

Nodding, Marissa swam across the hallway closely followed by Rosanna who got lost in watching her buttocks wiggle as she kicked her legs. When Marissa planted her feet on the ground again, Rosanna couldn’t help but tickle the top of Marissa’s bottom. Marissa clenched her teeth and pursed her lips, trying her best to stifle a laugh. Swatting at Rosanna’s arm, Marissa jerked away from her but quickly sprawled herself against the wall when she heard a few internal guards approaching. 

The duo needed to leave the area otherwise they would get caught. They disappeared through a new door, which turned out to be a closet. Waiting for the guards to pass them by, Rosanna whispered an investigation plan to Marissa. 

“There’s got to be something important here, they wouldn’t have security otherwise.” 

A few minutes went by and the singers decided to leave the security of the small room. They successfully infiltrated the next hallway of the Decepticon base. Not sure of what they were looking for, they cracked open an ominous looking door. Checking that the coast was clear, the pair looked in and was shocked to see a horrible site. 

To the right of the large room was a large, purple Decepticon – bent over some paperwork. Around him were numerous large screens displaying many calculations and graphics. Every few seconds the computer screens would change. The purple Decepticon turned around to face the table in the centre of the room, revealing a single eye. It was Shockwave!

Rosanna placed a hand over her mouth, restraining a petrified squeak. Clamped to the table in the middle of Shockwave’s laboratory was Windblade. Her beautiful wings were weighed down with clamps and her arms bound to the table. Placed upon her head was a device. Shockwave started talking to himself. 

“The neuron inhibitor is working as calculated. Brainwaves stable. No distress calls can get through the strength of the apparatus.” He buzzed. 

Rosanna closed the door and turned to Marissa with sad optics. 

“Windblade can’t call Metroplex with that device attached to her. No wonder no-one has seen her in a while.” 

“We have to alert Metroplex then. He’s the only one who can help Windblade.” Marissa nodded back. 

Upon hearing footsteps approaching their way, Rosanna grabbed Marissa and moved with turbo speed away from Shockwave’s laboratory. Ducking into another door, they waited out the guards for a second time. But, with Marissa pressed up against Rosanna – the Autobot femme could feel the squishiness of her human counterpart. She knew the situation they were in was serious, but there was a nagging impulse to start tickling Marissa again. 

Rosanna fought with her processors, having a mental battle with herself. If she tickled Marissa now they could get caught but if she didn’t, then she would miss the opportunity to feel the human skin when it was soaked. It felt like an eon, but in reality only a few seconds had past. Rosanna dug her digits into Marissa’s skin, feeling the plushness of the stomach. She couldn’t stop herself. 

Rubbing her fingers over Marissa’s thighs and abdomen, Rosanna worked was mischievous delight. The sensation of the cold metal of Rosanna’s fingers felt comforting to Marissa, so she didn’t respond at all. But it got harder and harder to resist laughing, especially when Rosanna pushed harder onto her skin. Moving from her thighs and abdomen to her ribs, Marissa started to thrash about – kicking her legs. Feeling like convulsions and spasms were taking over her body, Marissa tried in vain to swallow her giggles. But, when Rosanna hit Marissa’s pressure points, it caused Marissa’s legs to jerk out and collide with the wall of the closet; making a loud noise. Coupled with the gigantic squeak form Marissa made Rosanna paused. 

Stopping immediately, Rosanna let go Marissa – freezing in place. Had the guards heard them? Marissa crossed her fingers and silently prayed to anyone who was listening that they wouldn’t get caught. A few long minutes passed with nothing happening, the singers relaxed with a sigh of relief.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 2 - Survival  
Peeking out from the hiding spots, Rosanna and Marissa kept quiet – waiting to see if the mad scientist Shockwave would leave his laboratory. The girls needed to set Windblade free, no matter the cost. She was a vital Autobot and her psychic powers were of significant strength. They also couldn’t leave her there to suffer the unyielding testing of the torturous Decepticons. 

A few moments later, the giant doors to the laboratory opened and the purple Decepticon appeared. He stepped through the threshold of the door, took a few paces then stopped in thought. He spoke to himself out loud. 

“By harnessing Windblade’s psychic power, we could build a mass mind control signal. The disgusting vermin of planet Earth could be controlled like mindless zombies. It would then be easy to destroy them all.” He stepped forward but immediately stopped again. “Or better yet, we could control the titans! I better inform Overlord.”

After his sudden realisation, Shockwave scurried off in search of the Decepticon captain. He was eager to explain his new plan to the captain – recognition, triumph and success were massive achievements to any Decepticon. It also kept them from being bullied or punished, like Starscream. Shockwave laughed to himself as he made his way to Overlord, now wanting to see the expression on Starscream’s faceplates when he made the announcement. 

He stopped at the doors to the command centre. A worker announced Shockwave’s presence and Overlord called him in. Shockwave confidently stepped in, but had completely forgotten to lock is laboratory; leaving it open for the Kiss Players to infiltrate. 

Rosanna stepped out, making sure that the coast was clear. She knew that a Decepticon base was not safe for an Autobot, but at least she would be treated better than a human. All Decepticon’s despised humans, Marissa would be squished if they found her. Content that they were safe for the moment, Rosanna signaled for her friend to join her. Marissa scampered over to Rosanna, crouching beneath her. Taking the secure opportunity to feel her skin, Rosanna dragged her metallic fingers down Marissa’s back – earning a yelp. 

“This is no time for tickling me, Rosanna!” Marissa swatted her hand away, semi-playfully. “We must be serious, Windblade needs us!” 

“Sorry.” Rosanna apologized sheepishly. 

Taking a step towards the door, it opened without a problem. The pair scurried inside and examined Windblade on the table. There were only five restraints; two per wrist and ankle plus one had her midsection. Rosanna attempted to break the one at Windblade’s torso, but it wouldn’t buckle.

“Computer…button.” Windblade sighed, trying to speak. 

Rosanna quickly hushed her. “Save your strength, you’ll need it to get out of here.” 

Rosanna then stepped over to the computer, trying to search for the release switch. While she was there, Marissa hoisted herself up onto the table Windblade lay on and inspected the Neuron Inhibitor. It wasn’t clasped on, but the connections would need to be cut correctly in order to not fry Windblade’s circuits. The procedure would take time.  

Meanwhile, back at the command centre, Overlord waited for his subordinate to cut to the chase. He didn’t want to hear the science and technology behind how the “Neuron Inhibitor” worked and how he would channel the energy. All Overlord wanted to know was what the benefit would be. Shockwave was about to start his next explanation when his captain cut him off. 

“Yes, yes Shockwave, very scientific. But what is the point of using your new experimental device?” He groaned. 

Shockwave spoke again. 

“Well I was just about to get there. Nevertheless, Overlord, the psychic powers that we can harness from Windblade will allow us to create a link with the titans. We could control them if we can enhance or harvest large quantities of psychic power.” 

Overlord perked up at this explanation, now very intrigued to hear more. He stepped closer to Shockwave. “So it would be possible to control the titans?” He confirmed. 

“Yes, we have Windblade. Although, if we take too much she might offline.” Shockwave cautioned. 

“So we need to keep her alive to take more from her?” Overlord sighed. 

“Precisely.” “Show me.” Overlord demanded. 

The two Decepticons started their route back to the laboratory. All the while, Overlord secretly schemed against his leader, Galvatron. Galvatron was the current ruling power of the Decepticons and although his influence was vast and his army was great – even he couldn’t overthrow more than one titan. If Overlord supported Shockwave’s tests but kept it secret from Galvatron, he’d have a secret weapon and when the time was right, he could cease power. Galvatron would have no idea and he would become the new overlord of the Decepticons. Overlord’s full potential would be realized; the Autobots would be crushed and the universe would become his.

Back in the laboratory, Rosanna tried in vain to find the release switch. She soon realized that it was very high up, taller than her. It was a large red, circular button. 

“Marissa!” Rosanna called. 

The human female looked up and saw her friend motioning for her to come over. Rosanna then gestured to the button. 

“I could probably hoist you up onto the nearest ledge. I think that button will release Windblade.” She explained.   
“Alright, let me climb onto you.” Marissa agreed.   
Marissa put her foot onto Rosanna’s hand. Just as she was to be lifted, Rosanna wiggled a digit beneath Marissa’s toes – tickling them. Wobbling, Marissa fell over onto her butt and giggled uncontrollably as Rosanna indulged in feeling the very soft skin of her feet.   
A heavy clunking sound reverberated outside the door, forcing Rosanna to stop her tyranny over Marissa’s foot. The females looked at each other in shock, and then scrambled to find a suitable hiding spot. Rosanna transformed into a cassette and Marissa grabbed her. She herself darted behind a box and crouched. 

Just as Marissa reached her hiding spot – Shockwave entered, accompanied by Overlord. The Decepticons gathered around Windblade who had fallen back asleep. Shockwave made sure that the Neuron Inhibitor was tightly secured, while Overlord watched.  

Marissa clutched Rosanna to her breast, fingers tightly clenched around her. She was scared and hoped that they wouldn’t be found out. Although she was in her cassette form, Rosanna enjoyed feeling the warmth of Marissa’s body. Although slightly cold, it was different from any other temperature the small Autobot had felt. As Marissa breathed, Rosanna was moved up and down. She felt the flesh beneath her jiggle slightly, so she transformed only one hand and quietly lowered it against the top of Marissa’s breast. In that instance, Rosanna completely forgot the sound sensitive situation that they were in and chose to jiggle Marissa’s skin. At first, Marissa was able to ignore it – she had too, she couldn’t give away their location. But Rosanna’s tickling increased and she couldn’t help but let out a small yelp. She clasped her hand over her mouth and accidentally dropped Rosanna, who hit the floor with a clatter. 

Shockwave walked over to the corner of the room and activated Laserbeak who had been recharging in the shadows. He opened his eyes, which glowed in the darkness. Stretching his wings, Laserbeak glanced around with hawk-eyes. He then lifted off and circled the room a few times before catching a glimpse of Marissa’s blonde hair. 

Laserbeak squawked at them - diving towards the pair. Rosanna transformed and bashed the bird-machine away. Distracted by Laserbeak, Marissa backed away and unknowingly right into the hands of Overlord. Screaming, she ducked as he attempted to grab her – narrowly avoiding being captured. Marissa decided to try and make a run for the other side of the room – that way; the singers would have a better chance of escaping and wouldn’t be caught together. Darting for the row of shelves on the other side of Windblade’s table, Overlord reached out for her again. 

“Let me squish you, fleshling! I want to see your body laid flat upon the floor!” He roared.

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Marissa yelled back, ducking underneath Windblade for shelter.   
Shockwave also instinctively moved for Marissa and ended up knocking into Overlord. The two Decepticons fell to the floor with a mighty loud sound. Taking the opportunity to climb the table, Rosanna made her way silently up to the release switch. Realizing what her friend was up to, Marissa continued to run between the table and the draws, keeping the Decepticon’s attention on her. It was a good thing that she was fit.   
After a few more jumps, Rosanna pulled down the release switch. She then took a leap of faith across to Windblade and tore off the Neuron Inhibitor. Windblade groaned in pain as the connections severed roughly, which caught the attention of Shockwave.   
“The Autobot is trying to rescue Windblade!” He called to Overlord. 

“Not if I can help it!” Overlord sneered, going after Rosanna. 

Windblade lay on the table semi-conscious but free of her restraints. Since the Decepticons were now focusing on Rosanna, Marissa made her way back to the table and tried to encourage Windblade to sit up. 

Windblade rolled over and let a limp arm fall to the floor for Marissa to climb onto, which Marissa did. Using as much strength as she could muster, Windblade retracted her arm and set the young human down beside her. Rosanna, who had jumped to the floor after freeing Windblade had been thrown across the room by the larger Overlord. She slumped to the floor and recoiled in pain. The Decepticon paced towards her and Shockwave blocked the exit the laboratory. With a hard-hitting punch, Overlord slammed Rosanna back against the wall forming a massive dent in her upper shoulder plates. Rosanna attempted to stand, but only made it to her knees before Overlord kicked her onto her side. 

Distraught at seeing Rosanna being tormented so badly, Marissa begged Windblade to try and call someone for help. She clasped her hands together and cried beside the psychic Autobot. “Please Windblade, please! Call someone for help!” 

The semi-conscious female concentrated as much as she could, placing a hand to her head to support it. 

“Metroplex, come in. This is Windblade we need your help! Use my transmitter to find us, please hurry!” Windblade pleaded telepathically. 

She then passed out, letting her upper torso shield Marissa from any potential harm. Not a few seconds later everything began to shake. The resonance from the vibrations made Marissa feels a little shaken, she huddled into herself as an enormous titan appeared out of thin air. The sheer size of Metroplex ripped a massive hole in the underwater bunker. Marissa was lucky enough to pull her breathing equipment on just in time, before everything filled up with water. 

The force of the rushing water around her pushed Marissa against the arm of Windblade, which she held onto for dear life. Metroplex picked her up and placed her on his shoulder, effectively keeping her safe from the Decepticons who looked so small against his tyrannous size. Metroplex turned his attention to Overlord, completely ignoring Shockwave who scrambled to run away from the titan. Overlord, who was still standing above Rosanna’s beaten form attempted to speak with the giant, but was instead greeted with a massive finger to the face. 

Metroplex had given Overlord no time to think, he had simply flicked the Decepticon captain like a human would flick an ant. Overlord had been struck with such force that he had been catapulted out of the bunker and the ocean and had flown all the way to Hawaii. He had hit the water again just outside of the largest island. 

Turning his attention to Windblade and Rosanna, the two downed Autobots, Metroplex picked them up. With one in each arm, the titian teleported everyone back to Cybertron and into an Autobot city. The frames of the two femmes were placed onto the floor gently. Marissa crawled her way to Rosanna and held her hand. Luckily, with the snap of his fingers, Mertroplex healed Rosanna of her near fatal wounds. 

 

Part 3 – Revival  
As Marissa cried into the cold metal of Rosanna’s limp body, she brushed away her tears in a desperate attempt to see her fallen friend. Lying against the pink metal, Marissa brought her hands to her face as she felt her own helplessness sink in. Unbeknownst to her, Metroplex had snapped his fingers to accelerate Rosanna’s healing process. After a couple more sniffles and hiccups, Marissa didn’t expect metal hand to pet her on the head. The sensation was familiar and calming. Brushing away a few more tears, Marissa looked up distraught, but right into the bright eyes of Rosanna. Marissa gasped.   
“Rosanna! You’re okay!” Marissa beamed, lunging at the Autobot. 

Rosanna pulled her close, making a tight embrace. Her head rested atop of Marissa’s as she gently rocked the human female. “I’m fine, Marissa, thanks to Metroplex.” Rosanna smiled softly. 

The pair heard Metroplex snap his fingers for a second time. They looked over to see the damaged Windblade start to stand up. She too was healed by the titan’s power. Now standing proud, Windblade elegantly walked over to the other femmes and pulled them both to their feet.   
“I must thank you both for freeing me. Without you I wouldn’t have been able to call for Metroplex.” Windblade said appreciatively, gesturing to the titan beside her. 

Metroplex was standing still, silently watching the conversation unfold. Marissa stood beside Rosanna, now starting to shiver badly due to the cold Cybertronian climate. Placing her hands upon her shoulders, Rosanna glanced up at Metroplex.

“Thank you for healing me and coming to our rescue, Metroplex. But my friend here cannot survive on Cybertron for much longer, can you please teleport us back to Earth?” Rosanna asked. 

The titan remained silent, but moved to kneel. A gigantic hand was outstretched to them, inviting them to climb on. As they moved to Metroplex’s hand, Rosanna called out to Windblade.

“What are you going to do now?”   
“I’m going to report back to Optimus Prime, I need to inform him of what has occurred. From there, I will continue on with whatever mission Autobots need me to complete.” Windbalde replied concisely. 

Marissa stared up at Metroplex, wanting to also thank him. 

“Thank you!” She said thoughtfully. 

Metroplex only nodded. She turned back to Windblade and waved goodbye to the seeker. 

“Goodbye Windblade!” She called out, Rosanna joining her. 

Windblade returned their goodbyes and smiled up at Metroplex who took the hint to teleport away. Not one second later, the trio was back in Los Angeles on a secluded stretch of coastline. Metroplex quickly put them down then teleported away before they could say anything. Rosanna picked up Marissa, not wanting her to get hurt on the rugged path back to the beach. 

“That was insane.” Marissa breathed. 

“That it was.” Rosanna agreed.   
“I had better return this scuba gear before they call the police on me.” Marissa laughed.

“Then we should rendezvous with the other Kiss Players and let them know what has happened.” Rosanna suggested. Marissa agreed.

Hurrying back to return her gear, Marissa apologized profusely to the owner about her crude behavior. But after leaving a generous tip, they let her go on with her day without another problem. Rosanna had picked up their belongings in the mean time; packing them away and making sure that nothing was stolen. Marissa picked up her overclothes and wiggled into them. The light white dress swayed in the wind as she kicked on her sandals. Hoisting her bag over her shoulder and grabbing her surfboard, Marissa led the way to a nearby taxi rank. 

She hailed a cab, which promptly stopped and let them board. Marissa told the driver the address of their current hotel. As the driver restarted the engine, Marissa pulled out her phone and anxiously messaged her band. Rosanna peered over her shoulder; so Marissa showed her what she was typing.

“Kiss Players, I’m calling an emergency meeting. Meet me back at the hotel immediately. Marissa.” 

“I wonder what the others will say about Metroplex and Overlord.” Rosanna mused resting her head against the car window. 

“I doubt Sundor and Glit will be surprised.” Marissa hummed back. “But Shaoshao and Atari would be worried.” 

The taxi pulled into the hotel’s rank and Marissa paid while Rosanna unpacked the car. The pair determinedly headed into the hotel, striding into the lobby area to meet the rest of the band. The Kiss Players as a band may seem strange to the ignorant people around them, as they are in interesting combination of Autobot, Decepticon and human musicians. As Marissa and Rosanna approached, their manager stood to welcome them. The Autobot named Blaster welcomed them swiftly, then allowed them to see the other members. The two teenage humans jumped to their feet and ran to embrace their singer. Shaoshao and Atari clung to her tightly. 

“We’ve had an interesting day.” Rosanna started.   
“We found a hidden, underwater Decepticon bunker.” Marissa started. “Headed by Overlord.” 

“Overlord?” Sundor the condor clicked. 

“We haven’t heard that name in eons.” Glit the jaguar added. “What was he doing?”

Marissa sat with her fellow humans, looking up at Rosanna to continue.   
“His minion, Shockwave, was torturing Windblade.” Rosanna said, causing a gasp to be emitted by the band. “He wanted to harness her psychic abilities to control the titans.” 

“But, we successfully rescued Windblade who called on Metroplex to get rid of Overlord.” Marissa cooed triumphantly. 

“You were saved by a titan!” Blaster exclaimed. “That’s rare!”   
“Were either of you injured?” Shaoshao piped up worriedly.  
“Yes you must tell us if you need to cancel the photo shoots tomorrow in order to rest!” Atari added. 

The two looked at each other and smiled. Both Rosanna and Marissa felt it was better to omit the fact that Rosanna was almost killed. They nodded.   
“We’re fine. A little shaken, but a good night’s rest will be all I need!” Marissa chirped, sticking out a thumb up.

“I’ll drink a cube of Energon and I’ll be recharged immediately.” Rosanna echoed.  

The Kiss Players shared a few more laughs before deciding to retire to their rooms. They had planned to attend a high-class meal that evening to celebrate the start of their photo-shoot tour. Rosanna transformed into her cassette form and rested on Marissa’s bedside table. Marissa on the other hand jumped into the shower, eager to clean herself of the salt from the sea and to de-stress after the events of the last 24 hours. Sighing to herself as she dried off, Marissa felt a wave of exhaustion flood over her – her adrenaline at finally run out.   
Staggering to her bed, she wriggled under the covers and promptly fell asleep. Her alarm sounded, altering to her the fact that she had one hour until dinner. Buzzing around her room Marissa pulled on clothes and descended to the dining room where she met with her band. The evening was ripe with talks of the photo-shoots and possible clothing choices. Marissa and Rosanna were the most excited about shooting for Rolling Stone. After dinner, the Kiss Players walked the halls of the hotel as they were not quite ready for bed yet. 

Shaoshao and Atari glimpsed a piano with a microphone in the corner of a lobby, near the front door. They nudged Marissa towards it, urging her to sing an impromptu concert. Marissa stepped onto the stage reluctantly while the band gathered around her. She took up the microphone and started to sing an elegant melody. A small crowed gathered to watch.

The next morning, Marissa was up bright and early. The unease and stress of the previous day had been cleansed from her energy. She was ready to grasp the day and have fun with the Kiss Players. Rosanna and Marissa joined the other members outside the hotel as a black stretch limousine rolled up. They all boarded and were then whisked away to their first shoot.

They were all clad in denim and ripped jeans for the Rolling Stone shoot, engrossing themselves in rock and role. Hits got them dressed in pin-up, while Q made them look elegant and poised. At Alternative Press, they were dolled up in Avant-Garde embracing costume and crazy props. The final shoot of the day was in the evening with the group posing as themselves in relaxing everyday clothing. It was rustic. Each human was paired with a Cybertronian. Sundor was with Shaoshao and Glit with Atari. Marissa and Rosanna were together as usual. 

Earlier that day, Marissa’s dog Buster had been flown in to meet her. He was allowed to join in on their last photo-shoot. Shaoshao sat herself on the right portion of the sofa set up and Sundor landed to perch in the middle. On the floor, just in front of them, Atari leaned against Glit – Charlie’s Angel style. Finally, Rosanna sat on the left side of the couch while Marissa sat on Rosanna's lap; letting her Autobot friend rest her back against her metal chest. Unfortunately for Marissa’s ballet flat, which had fallen off – Buster had gotten to it and proceeded to chew on it for the rest of the evening. 

Back at the hotel, Marissa and Rosanna relaxed on the bed. It was their final night in LA. Marissa lay on her back, looking up at Rosanna who was quacking her feet off the edge of the mattress. She wished that they could have spent more time here, but she had a nagging feeling that if they did – Overlord might catch up with them. It was best for the Kiss Players to leave the city for now. Rosanna picked up on Marissa’s doubts. 

“You thinking about Overlord?” She asked.

“Yeah, I wonder if he’ll be able to track us?” Marissa replied. “Unlikely, but it’ll be safer to leave just in case.” Rosanna mused. 

“Anyway, we have friends like Windblade out there who will help us.” Marissa perked up, sitting. 

“Exactly! No one can stand up to Metroplex.” Rosanna giggled, turning to face Marissa. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Rosanna. I was really worried about you!” Marissa started to tear up.   
She let a few tears fall, but Rosanna quickly moved to hug her human companion. The embrace was welcome and comfortable. “You’re my best friend Marissa, thank you for worrying. I’m just glad that you weren’t beat around too badly.” Rosanna sighed. “But we’re both fine now – nothing to worry about.” 

“Yeah, you’re right – nothing to worry about!” Marissa finally smiled. 

All the way across the ocean, Overlord finally regained consciousness. His processor pounded. As he looked about himself, he was confused to see water. What had happened? All he remembered was that he was trying to squish a human infiltrator and her Autobot friend. The next thing he woke up here, without his base and with strange creatures with fins circling around him. A bright light suddenly surrounded him and a minion of his appeared. 

“Overlord, Galvatron wants to see you immediately.” It said.

“Oh no.” Overlord trembled. 

As the Kiss Players boarded their plane to return to their hometown, they happily talked about the events of their trip. Any negativity about Overlord had slipped Marissa’s mind as the aircraft took off. She was just glad that she had her friends around her and that she was living the best life she could! As she stared out the window, Marissa felt a hand clasp her own – it was Rosanna. The duo shared a smile before browsing through the photographs they had taken together.


End file.
